Personal experience: JWSchmidt
=List your personal experience here= A powerful dream experience - JWSchmidt In my dream, I experienced a very unusual close contact with what I knew to be God. I had no visual or verbal contact, just a sort of telepathic contact. JWSchmidt 16:58, 12 May 2005 (UTC) more details In my dream I was outdoors moving along some sort of trail and then I became aware of "God" close by and above me. There was nothing visible above me, just a sort of telepathic sense of a powerful (high energy) entity. I only refer to that entity as "God" because that was the conclusion I drew during the dream. I had the sensation of being drawn into something amazing and greater than myself. I can see how some people might go to great extremes to try to replicate an experience like that. If there are drugs that give that kind of experience, I can understand how people could become addicted to such drugs. I must confess that as amazing as it felt to be drawn into that source of power I dreamed about, I was not ready to be drawn in. I probably do nothing more than expose my limited imagination when I say this, but I find it very hard to imagine an existence that is more interesting than the sort of existence we have here, now, on this planet.....an existence in which we are working to come to understand our place in the universe. I like the idea that we are the means by which the universe comes to know itself. I do not see much to be gained by being swept into some all-powerful and all-knowing entity....it seems more fun to engage in the challenge of the learning process. It was about 30 years ago that I had that dream and I have always previously thought of my experience as having been one in which I was in danger of being subsumed into something far greater than myself with the likely outcome that I would no longer have my individuality. It was only in my interpretation of the dream that it was important to me that I exert my will in order to not be subsumed in some greater entity. It is now puzzling to me why I might not have seen possible alternative interpretations: that the entity I encountered might have been bringing something to me or simply attempting information exchange. Of course, my original interpretation was probably shaped by the fact that I grew up in an environment where I was exposed to stories and images about ascensions. JWSchmidt 02:51, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Waking Dream? One night when I was about thirteen I had a very strange experience. I lay dozing flat on my back after crying and asking the powers that be why I was born into this world in a prayer. Around 3:30 a.m. I awoke from what I dismiss as a dream with my eyes wide open. I was dreaming a nonsensical dream when something beckoned me away from it, calling and pulling me out of my body. The force was not malicious but something I recognized as the conscious wisdom of the universe, exisisting as pure and freely moving energy. After coming out of and hovering halfway out of my body I yelled, "NO!" in my mind, and "I don't want to go anywhere!", but in this breif moment it could have been an eternity. I was no longer restricted by the flesh but freely flowing energy with a sort of awarness that self was not all that important because all around me, I could see my place in the universe as part of everything, and that all of the energy is freely flowing through the boundaries that human minds create and see. There are no boundaries and all is in harmony, like clockworks, dark and light and what is labeled good or bad. I awakened from this dream to find that I was staring at the ceiling and a cold sweat covered my body. From that night forward I never questioned my purpose in this life, even though I may not know where I am going some times. Erica Nathan =Add your experience= contribute your personal spiritual experiences to the collection. By analysis of such experiences we may learn how to better account for the spirit world. Category:Data: personal experience